Evidence
by KimikoRokoso
Summary: It's time to hear a story about puppyshipping. What a fun filled waste of an hour. R


Evidence

By: KimikoRokoso

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue. Because if I owned Yuugioh, Jou's dream where he's in the dog suit and such would have been continued.

AN: Alright. I was just thinking about puppyshipping this morning, and this story idea dawned on me. Enjoy.

0000

Jou glared at some of the girls giggling, standing in a tight circle on the street corner. He didn't know what exactly what they were talking about, but he'd herd the names 'Kiaba' and 'Jou' used more then once, so he had a faint idea.

"Jou? Jounochi? Are you even listening to me?"

He looked back to his friends, shaking his head, "Sorry. I got distracted."

00

"Shh, shh, be quiet, he heard us." Kimiko glanced toward the blonde once, looking back at her friends, "Alright. I think we're safe."

Nakia blinked, writing some more in her notebook, "Alright…I faintly remember Ryou telling me something, what was it? I think he said…I think he said that when they were camping once, he got up to go to the bathroom and he heard Jou muttering Seto's name while he was sleeping."

She looked up, immediately closing the notebook, as she saw Shizuka walking towards them. The younger Katsuya came over, smiling. Kimiko, Kiko, Nakia, and Twyla waved, with equally friendly smiles.

"Hey Shizuka, nice to see you." Kiko said, stepping away from Twyla a little so that Shizuka could join the tight circle they were in.

Shizuka nodded, stepping into the spot that was made for her, "Thanks guys. What're you doing?"

"We were talking about the video games we've played latly." Kimiko said, pulling a game boy out of one of the pockets of her cargo pants. Shizuka smiled, nodding, "That's cool."

The four nodded.

"So, Shizuka, can you ask your brother and his friends to come over to my place tonight? We're having a party." Twyla asked, glaring at the nail she'd been pretending to file.

Shizuka nodded, "Sure. I bet they'd be happy to come. Although I think you should get any breakables put away, because I bet you'll invite the Kiabas, and…well, you know how my brother and Seto are."

Kimiko and Kiko were almost purring, "Yes. We defiantly know how Jou and Seto are."

Shizuka gave them a weird look and smiled again, "Alright. I'll see you tonight."

00

"They're he-re…"

Twyla's older sister Killy had been sitting on the windowsill, and she said the rather famous line from Poltergeist in the same creepy voice the little girl used.

Twyla sighed, hitting Killy on the head with the fan she'd been holding, "Don't be immature, Killy. I know you hang out with immature…freaks, just don't act like them around me."

Killy raised her eyebrows, then frowned, "Hey, they're perfectly normal."

Twyla glared, rushing over to the door of the rather large house the Takahashi sisters' owned, "I highly doubt being schizophrenic is 'normal'."

"Zach is just…weird."

The youngest Takahashi shook her head, opening the door. Kimiko and Kiko tackled her onto the ground, yelling "OMIGOSH, YOU ARE SO COOL, TWYLA-SAMA! I HAVE ALL YOUR CDS!" at the top of their lungs.

Mokuba sweatdropped, pulling the hyper twins off his girlfriend. Twyla got up, dusting off herself, "Honestly, you two. You're worse than…"

"They're worse than Alex on a GOOD DAY." Killy huffed, getting up and handing each of the twins a piece of chocolate, "Have fun. Annoy my sister."

Kimiko squealed like a school girl, wolfing down both chocolate bars. Kiko danced circles around Twyla, grinning, "You didn't decorate yet, did you? Yokubo is gone, right?"

"I'm right here," the oldest Takahashi sister said from her place at the top of the stairs, "and I can't believe you let that scum into my house."

She was looking at Kimiko and Kiko, but everyone knew she was talking about Seto. The tall brunette that was Yokubo Takahashi stalked back down the upstairs hallway, arms crossed, white boots making squeaky noises on the hardwood floor.

Killy sighed, opening the door again, as someone else had knocked. The whole Yuugi-tachi, which, of course, included Yuugi, Yami, Jou, Shizuka, Honda, and Otogi, was standing there, along with Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik.

Killy stepped back and let them in. Kimiko and Kiko immediately dragged Nakia in, as she'd been hanging back. They then pulled her toward the living room, which was a clear dance floor, and Twyla blinked, "What are you three doing?"

Of course, the question was answered by Killy putting on some techno music. Kimiko and Kiko tried to get Nakia to dance, but she ran and hid behind Bakura, peeking out at the two, which were dancing.

Twyla grinned, pulling Mokuba out and they both started dancing. Killy blinked, "I never could dance all that well. Because…well, because you know us punks. Our idea of dancing is jumping around like idiots."

The eldest Kiaba raised one eyebrow, frowning slightly as he watched his little brother dancing. Bakura, after awhile, pulled his Hikari out, much to Nakia enjoyment. She loved to watch them both dance; she got a real kick out of it.

"What are we listening to anyway?" Jou asked, tapping his foot lightly.

"Daft Punk. The twins love them. Those two are obsessed with techno, video games, and hooking people up." Nakia sighed as she watched her friends, looking over at Jou, who was looking like a trapped rat. "What?"

He shook his head, watching as Malik got pulled out to dance by Marik. Soon after Shizuka was pulling Otogi out, grinning. Jou's eyes narrowed slightly, but he shrugged, looking back at Nakia, "Why'd you call us all here, anyway?"

Nakia gave a sly smiled, "No reason, Jou. Just to have fun."

00

As the night progressed, they watched two movies, ate three whole pizzas, and danced for at least three hours. When the music stopped Twyla gathered everyone into the living room again, as the couches had been pulled back in. Everyone sat down, looking intently at the four squished onto Twyla's favorite love sat.

Nakia was the first to speak, "Alright. There actually is a reason we brought you all here. It's something we've been trying to do for so long."

"And we have all the evidence, so don't you dare question us." Kiko said, glaring right at Bakura, who had called them all insane when they first told him their idea.

"Alright. I'll start. Yuugi, we thank you for this piece of evidence." Kimiko grinned, "In Duelist Kingdom, I do believe once, Jou, when challenging Seto to a duel, did you not say 'Let's get it on' instead of 'Let's duel'?"

Jou, his suspicions confirmed, glared at Kimiko, but nodded, if reluctantly.

Kimiko grinned, looking at Twyla. The young pop star nodded, "You've obviously figured out where this is leading. Next evidence. Now, let's see…while you're arguing, have either of you noticed how close you stand to each other? Nobody stands that close when arguing. Honestly, it's just not done."

"And Jou, what about these dreams you have," Kiko asked, raising both her eyebrows, "you know, where you're in the dog suit and such? Who has those kinds of dreams about their rivals, hmm?"

Jou blushed slightly, shaking his head, "What is that gonna prove?"

Kimiko gave him a smirk, "Oh, can you think where that dream could have gone, had you not woken up?"

Jou looked down, blinking. Kimiko nodded at Nakia.

"Well, let's see. We've been questioning both of your sexualities for awhile, and, we've come to the conclusion that you, Jou, must be bi, we don't need to explain it, and Seto..."

Here Nakia broke off as Ryou made a beeping sound, and she smacked him over the head, "Well, not only does Ryou's gaydar go off, but…so does mine. And honestly, could your pants get any tighter?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, still not speak. Mokuba sighed and poked his brother, "C'mon Seto. You know I check the cookies. Fess up."

Seto gave his little brother a look, "Mokuba, I told you what I do on the computer is none of your business…"

"I hacked Paris, Seto. I was the one checking your online history." Nakia sighed, shaking her head, "You people underestimate girl geeks. Anyway…yes, I found those sites you were on. Stop looking so surprised. Your computer took me about three hours to hack, in case you're wondering how long it took me."

Kimiko nodded, "Anyway…what about that thing teachers used to say, about guys always annoying people they liked?"

"And, of course, Seto, I've heard you almost linger on the 'koi' when you say 'koinu', as is the 'nu' is forced."

"Our conclusion," Twyla said, "is that you two obviously got a thing for each other."

Jou blinked, "Look, everything you just said could be…given a logical explanation."

"You sound like you're talking about a ghost sighting report, Jou. You're gonna lose this battle. Fess up."

He glared at Nakia, "Look, Iluzi, people won't just hook up 'cause you tell them to."

She shrugged, "Well, Katsuya, maybe for once someone will."

"Every guy in this room is wearing extremely tight pants." Kimiko said randomly, surveying the group, "Honestly. That must be uncomfortable."

"It is." Marik muttered.

"Then why do you do it?" she asked, blinking.

He gave her a 'you should know' look.

"Great. I'll go get one of those puppyshipping lemons I wrote and see who gets turned on…" Kiko got up like she was going to go, checking Seto and Jou's reactions.

The one eyebrow that wasn't raised shot up, Seto looking fearful, and Jou bolted up off the couch he was sitting on, "No, that's okay…"

She smirked, walking over and poking him in the chest, "Look, Jou, we know it's true. Just go confess…and, well…have a nice long make-out session."

He blinked, poking her right back, "Kimiko, didn't they tell you it doesn't work that way?"

"Yes it does! It seriously does!" Killy was immediately back into the conversation, grinning, "It worked for me, mutt."

He glared at her, "I would've much preferred you called me by my name."

She nodded, "I know. Although…I doubt Seto is like Mikey…"

Seto raised his eyebrows, "Mikey…?"

"The Dirnt. It's a very long story that isn't even true. Now are you two going to fess up or not?" Nakia asked, glaring at the two males in question.

They both shook their head, "There's nothing to confess."

00

"Of course, we all know that by the end of the night, Seto and Jou were together, and they solved the tight pants thing by ripping all the guys' pants off…and well, you know."

Kaleia rolled her eyes as she looked at Killy, "You are so weird. And that story sucked. And quit saying my boyfriend is gay."

Killy shrugged, "Hey, anything could happen, Kallie."

0000

AN: Alright, that was weird. So, whatcha thing? Read and review!


End file.
